She's All That
by FairySolo
Summary: Cedric Diggory is in his seventh year at Hogwarts, after being dumped by Cho Chang, makes a bet with Fred Weasley that he can make any girl into the next 'Cho Chang'. Based off the plot of the film ‘She’s All That’ slightly AU.
1. Dumped

She's All That

Cedric Diggory is in his seventh year at Hogwarts, after being dumped by Cho Chang, makes a bet with Fred Weasley that he can make any girl Prom Queen. Based off the plot of the film 'She's All That' very AU.

**AN This fic is based (perhaps a bit loosely, I haven't watched the movie for a little while) off the plot of the movie 'She's all that' This is a very AU fic, due to the fact that Cedric is alive, friends with Fred Weasley. And despite being set within Hogwarts, the characters have a bit more freedom I believe than shown in the books.**

**Rating may be subject to change.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews always welcome and appreciated :)**

Chapter One: Dumped

Cedric Diggory was (and always had been) the most popular guy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed that everyone knew everything about him and talking about his life seemed to interest a great number of people. It could be said that inside Hogwarts Cedric Diggory was a celebrity of almost Harry Potter proportions.

This meant that practically every third year girl or above wanted Cedric Diggory to be their boyfriend. Or maybe just as their date for a night. Cedric's heart belonged to one girl, and that girl was the beautiful seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Cho Chang.

That's why it came as a terrible shock when on the first day back at Hogwarts, after dinner Cho Chang told Cedric:

"Its over" in a rather business like tone,

"What?" He didn't have the arrogance to believe that he was immune to dumping, but he believed things had been going so well and they had been together for nearly a year now.

"I'm sorry, Cedric" she flicked her shiny black hair over her shoulders and didn't sound very sorry, "we're just two totally different people. And I need my space, and the fact is Ced is you've been getting way to clingy" she seemed to take some sort of pleasure out of seeing the hurt in his eyes. After a moment something seemed to just click into place.

"Theres someone else isn't there!" He accused, not bothering to sound polite. She looked taken aback, but only for a moment.

"Cedric" she said condescendingly, "theres no point in you worrying yourself over it now. We're through, I'm sorry" she flicked her hair again and strutted off, leaving Cedric feeling rather foolish.

* * *

"She dumped you" Fred questioned half an hour later,

"Yeah" Cedric answered simply, still feeling a bit numb

"Sorry man. You okay?"

"I think so. I don't think I loved her… I didn't love her. I was just shocked"

"Yeah" Fred laughed, "who would dump Cedric Diggory unless they had a much, much better offer. A better offer of… I don't know… Viktor Krum proportions!" Cedric laughed a bit bitterly, remembering his own accusations that Cho had found somebody else,

"She'll regret it, when she isn't popular anymore" Fred said casually,

"What do you mean"

"Ced, Ced, Ced. You can be shockingly dim sometimes. The only reason people care about her was because she was with you! You could take any average girl and within hours the whole school would be talking about her…" Suddenly a huge grin spread on Fred's face.

"What?…" Cedric asked tentatively, not really wanting to hear Fred's brainwave,

"How would you feel about getting a bit of revenge on Cho"

Cedric normally wouldn't have considered such an idea. But Cho had hurt him, and he wanted to see he taken down a peg or two. Smiling, Cedric asked,

"What did you have in mind?"


	2. That Granger Girl

She's All That

Chapter Two: That Granger Girl

Fred smirked,

"Well… I have a few ideas. But I reckon your too noble to go through with them"

"What is that supposed to mean!" Cedric asked, mock offended,

"You're a _nice guy _Cedric" he said matter-of-fact

"Not when it comes to Cho"

Fred looked at him for a moment, considering whether or not to suggest his proposed plan,

"You date a girl, a normal everyday Hogwarts girl. Cho won't like it. She'll be begging to have you back"

Cedric really didn't like the idea of using a girl. But the idea of getting back at Cho was just too appealing.

"Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

The next day, Hermione Granger wandered the halls of Hogwarts frantically, _where could I have left it? _She thought, panicked. She could not believe that she of all people had left her wand lying around.

The last place she had left to look was the library, if it wasn't there she had no idea what she would do. Thankfully, after searching the back of the library she found her wand lying on the floor next to one of the bookshelves.

Sighing in relief, she headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

Cedric and Fred wandered the corridors near the library, Cedric didn't know exactly what they were doing here (Fred wasn't the library sort) but Fred had promised he would find out.

From the library, a stressed out looking bushy haired girl emerged whom Cedric vaguely recognised. She was walking briskly yet with a purpose, she smiled at Fred and continued on her way.

"That's her" Fred smiled triumphantly,

"What's her? That Granger girl?"

"Hermione Granger" Fred rolled his eyes, "and yes. That's the girl who is going to take Cho Chang's place"

Cedric couldn't help but scoff slightly,

"Hermione Granger? The smartest girl in the entire school? The Hermione Granger who has two friends, one of who happens to be Harry Potter? And still no one really likes her…."

"I get the idea" Fred laughed, "if anyone can turn her into a sex bomb, its you. It'll drive Cho crazy, don't you trust me?"

A part of Cedric knew that Hermione was too clever to fall for something like this. But another part of him wanted to try, and he knew he would enjoy the challenge. But something was bothering him.

"Why are you doing this? She's friends with your brother!"

"She'll thank me for it at the end of the day! I can't remember the last time she had a date…"

Cedric considered, and ignoring all his moral objections:

"Okay… I'll give it a go"


	3. The First Attempt

She's All That

Chapter Three: The First Attempt

A few days had passed and Cedric was still considering how to make his move. Thankfully, there was a Hogsmeade visit this coming Saturday and Cedric decided this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Hermione out. She wouldn't be very likely to say no, would she? He didn't want to admit to himself he had a bit of an ego when it came to girls but he was very well aware females found him attractive.

"When are you gonna ask her Ceddy boy?" Fred teased on Thursday night. "You've only got a day"

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow" he felt a bit annoyed that he hadn't yet done it. It wasn't that he was nervous but every time he had seen her she had been with either Ron or Harry Potter, and he didn't want to embarrass her by asking with an audience.

* * *

Sure enough, tomorrow came and Cedric decided the time had come. After his last period he practically ran down to the dungeons to meet her after potions (he knew she had potions as he had seen her go down to the dungeons for the lesson) he hoped that she would be the last out so it wouldn't be too obvious he was there for her. He knew what girls like her were like, he knew she would be embarrassed by him making some huge declaration.

Thankfully, most of the class left (including Ron and Harry) but Hermione was no where to be seen. Moments later she emerged and he decided to make his move,

"Hermione" he stepped in front of her. She dropped her books in shock (or it could have been horror, Cedric wasn't sure) he bent down to help her pick them up and when they were both standing again she asked,

"What do you want?" She sounded timid, yet strong.

"I just was wondering, if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. Be my date?"

She studied him for a moment,

"No" she said, walking off. Cedric was frozen, did she just say no? He hadn't even really considered her rejecting him as a option. This would be more of a challenge than he originally thought.

Suddenly it clicked that he should follow her. Try harder.

"Hermione wait!" He caught up with her, "why… Why no?" He was trying not to look arrogant, he knew that would put her off.

"Because!" She seemed a bit angry, "boys like you don't ask out girls like me unless: A. You want help with some kind of school work. Or B. It's some kind of joke. And I know you wouldn't need help with school, so it must be some sort of joke"

_Not a joke. A plan for revenge. _He thought, yet he was still surprised that she had figured it out so quickly. He didn't know what on earth to say to this, his plan hadn't exactly gone how he thought.

"And your silence tells me that I'm right" she rolled her eyes, and left. Cedric thought it would be best not to pursue it today. He would have to work harder at making Hermione Granger trust him. He just didn't know how to go about this yet.


End file.
